I Love You
by Eira Miste
Summary: Takes place in those few months at the end of Season 7 (Before, the immediate end of the last episode) Basically, Lance realizes that he has feelings for Pidge. (I'm bad at summaries) I do not own VLD
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR NOTE:**_

 _ **Oh, I love these two! I almost stopped shipping them (it lasted a day).**_

 ** _So I have started writing this. (And, for anyone who reads my other fics, don't worry, I have not abandoned them)_**

 ** _But I will mention, Kacxa will (probably) be mentioned, Shallura and Lotura are both implied, and Hunay is mentioned._**

 ** _But this is really just Plance._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Lance groaned as he entered the Paladins apartment, an apartment the Garrison issued the, well, Paladins. (And Coran, Romelle, the Space Mice, Kosmo, and Kaltenacker. What? Lance and Pidge would never abandon Kaltenacker!)

His groan grabbed the attention of Keith, Krolia, and Kolivan, who had all been talking in the living area.

"What's wrong Lance?" Krolia asked while standing up. "Where's Allura?"

See, what made her ask this was the fact that Lance and Allura had gone on a date. Yep! A date. It had only been a little over a month since the battle with that robot thing, and they finally found time to have one! Only...

"She's down in the cafeteria, talking to Shiro."

Krolia's expression soften, along with Keih's and Kolivan's, making Lance bristle a bit, but he knew that the looks would have been worse if he had gone to his family.

"Look, I'm gonna head to my room. Go back to you're talk. I'm fine."

Yeah. He was fine. That's what was strange. The whole date had actually been uncomfortable, for both of them. They thought that they'd have a good time. But... It wasn't what he imagined his first date with Allura like. It wasn't first date jitters uncomfortable, it was, we don't really work as a couple uncomfortable. They both knew it. They both admitted it by the end of the night. It was more of the question, why was it uncomfortable.

Lance honestly had no idea. He was hoping to talk it over with Hunk, but, SURPRISE, Hunk wasn't there when Lance entered their room.

"Great." Lance sighed, flopping onto his bed.

He couldn't talk with Hunk. There was no way he was going to go talk to the Galra's and half-Galra in the living space. Shiro, Coran and Romelle? Yeah right!

That left one person.

One important person who could hopefully help him figure all of this out.

Pidge.

* * *

The girl of whom he was speaking, was up sitting on the roof, a little depressed.

Actually, she was sitting in the same spot she had been in the night she, Lance, Hunk, and Keith had found Shiro. Only this time, things were a bit different.

She was still in casual clothes (She could only stand to where the Garrison uniform for so long) only this time she was in jeans and a white and green quarter sleeve shirt.

With a bit of her mom's help, she even managed to put a small, very small, ponytail on the side of her head. (Though it wasn't very noticeable).

She didn't even have her glasses! (Although, that was only because they were being repaired. She had accidentally broken them... again.)

She also didn't have her equipment. There was no need for it. On this night, she came up to the roof for one reason and one reason only. To think.

She was trying to sort out her feelings. Trying, and failing.

You see, there was a reason that she was a bit depressed. That reason? Lance.

Why? Since the beginning, since the first time she met him, she had had a crush on him. That's one reason she kept her distance from him while she had been at the Garrison, considering that she was pretending to be a guy! But when they were in space, and after he found out that she was a girl, she thought things changed a bit between them. Her crush on him also grew.

But now... Now he was out. On a date. With Allura.

Honestly, she should have seen it coming. Lance had always had a crush on Allura, and the crush matured over time, along with Lance. He had backed off a bit, when Allura and Lotor were dating (Or whatever you wanted to call it).

But then Lotor turned out to be a monster.

It hadn't taken long for Allura to develop a crush on Lance, that Pidge knew. And when they had all been heading out to the different Zaiforge canon bases? She noticed the way the two had looked at each other. It hurt.

She just hoped that Lance wasn't a rebound to Allura. Of course, Allura would never purposely hurt Lance, but she still could.

So Pidge did the only logical thing she could think of.

She was trying to convince herself that she and Lance wouldn't have worked.

Number one. Their ages.

He just turned nineteen, and she wasn't yet seventeen (though she was close).

"Like it matters." Pidge muttered under her breath. She was of course right, and defeating her own argument.

She and Lance were Paladins of Voltron. They had been all over the universe! They were The Defenders of the Universe. Yeah, three years really didn't matter anymore.

"We're too different." Pidge said aloud. "We would have torn each other apart.

Buuuttt they weren't that different, and Pidge knew that. Just think about the time they turned a Galra robot into a fun-bot! Or the Space Mall! The times they stayed up late playing video games (found at the Space Mall)! Kaltenacker.

So, there went that argument.

"He would have broken my heart." She whispered.

He already broke her heart.

That fact, and of course facts were Pidge's life, made a few tears slip through.

Not many, but enough that she finally acknowledge that her crush hadn't been a minor one.

And enough too make her regret never telling him how she felt.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm not the best at writing love confessions, but I hope ya'll like this.**_

 ** _And if you're wondering why I ended it where I did, it'll make sense after I post the next and final chapter._**

* * *

Lance ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He had swung by Pidge's family's apartment, and learned from Matt and Nyma that Pidge was up on the roof. So, after swinging by his family's apartment to grab some homemade peanut butter cookies, Pidge's favorite, he headed up there.

Hopefully she could help him sort out his feelings. They had become great friends while they were in space, and if anyone could help him, it was her.

He slowed his pace.

If he had to be honest to himself, he and Pidge might have crossed the friend zone... and best friend zone... they might have reached that mutual crush/in between best friends and dating zone (if there was one). But he was pretty sure that that was only his mind playing tricks on him, and she only thought of him as a best friend. Maybe.

He didn't know whether to hope that she still thought of him as a friend, or if she liked him. Scratch that, he hoped it was the first for her sake.

"Pidge?" He called, stepping out onto the roof.

There she was, but he was a little shocked when he saw her.

She wasn't in her baggy shorts and sweatshirt, although he honestly shouldn't have been surprised. They were back on Earth, so they all had more clothes.

And she didn't need to pretend to be a boy.

"Yeah?" She called back. He noticed that she raised a hand to her face, and had cleared her throat before talking. But that didn't stop the quiver in it.

She had been crying.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked gently, walking towards her.

"Yeah. I-I'm fine. I'm just... looking at the stars."

Lance placed a hand on her shoulder, but pulled back when he felt her bristle slightly.

"You're not okay." He held out the bag he had been holding. "If you need to talk, I'm a good listener. And I have peanut butter cookies."

Pidge gave a short, small, weak laugh and shook her head. "Where's Allura?"

That caught him off guard. Yes, they had been on a date, but that was abrupt of her to ask. And she was a little harsh in the question.

But, she also sounded hurt.

"She's down in the cafeteria, talking with Shiro about the Atlas."

Pidge still wouldn't look at him, and instead looked down, "How was you're guy's date?"

Lance sat down next to her. "It was... okay."

That surprised Pidge, making her look to him.

Shocking him.

Her eyes.

They weren't hidden behind her helmet, or her glasses. Making them seem clearer to him.

Sure, he had seen her without glasses before, but it wasn't normal. Usually the routine went, glasses off, helmet on, helmet off, glasses on. With not much time in between. (And of course, it's not like he ever was purposely staring into her eyes)

Her eye's were big, and a pretty amber.

They were beautiful.

They also, held tears.

Just looking at her made it obvious that she had been crying. Well, obvious to him. He had lived with her in the Castle of Lions, and he did have a big sister, and a sister-in-law.

"It was okay? Not great?" She asked after a moment of silence.

Lance softly smiled at her. "It was okay." He repeated.

"Why not great?" She asked again, swiftly taking a cookie from the bag. (Hey! Comfort food!)

Lance shrugged and looked up at the sky. "I don't know. After waiting so long to go on a date with her, you think I would have enjoyed it."

"You didn't." There was obvious shock in her voice.

"It was nice. But, it was awkward. Allura and I both realized that we're better off as friends."

"Yeah?"

Lance glanced at her. She had a soft smile, though she was obviously trying to hide it.

Just seeing the smile made his heart flutter.

"Yeah."

He knew the answer to the question that was bugging him since his and Allura's date.

The reason he didn't enjoy the date?

He liked Pidge.

No. That was wrong.

What he was feeling wasn't the normal, 'heart flutter, think about them a lot, let's go out, break up a while later' thing that he was use to.

It wasn't what he had felt with Allura either.

No, he couldn't imagine a world without Pidge.

Which of course made him realize, then and there, that he didn't like Pidge.

He loved her.

* * *

Pidge looked at Lance out of the corner of her eye. He had been silent for the past few minutes, and had this odd look on his face.

But she really didn't care too much.

She still couldn't believe that he and Allura decided NOT to date.

He had been chasing Allura ever since he met her, and now he didn't want to date her!?

The question was, why?

"Lance?" She nudged his arm. "Are you okay?"

Lance blinked, snapping out of whatever he had been thinking about. "What? Oh, I'm fine."

Pidge gave him a curious look, but let it slide. She didn't feel like playing a game of 'are you okay? Yeah, are you okay?' She had a bigger issue to attend too.

Before Lance came up, she had been regretting the fact that she never told him how she felt. Now, she had her chance. Did it terrify her? Yes. But she was going to do it.

"Hey Lance?"

"Yeah?"

Pidge stared down at her hands. "I-I have a confession to make."

"About?"

Pidge cleared her throat. "It's just..." She had no idea how to say this. "I-You we're right. I didn't come up here to stargaze. I came up here to think. I was depressed when I heard that you and Allura were going out on a date." Lance was about to speak, but Pidge put up a hand and turned to him with a pleading look. "Let me get this out." She whispered. "Lance. I like you. Really really like you. maybe even more than like. And I know that I'm rambling, but-"

"Pidge-"

"And it's totally okay if you don't like me back!" She quickly added. "I just had to get that out, and-"

"Katie!" Between saying her name, and gently grabbing her forearms, Lance had all of Pidge's attention. "You're right. I don't like you."

Pidge glanced down, fighting back some tears. But then she noticed how close Lance's face was too her's.

Dangerously close.

"I love you." He whispered, before gently placing his lips on her's.

Pidge was shocked, but soon melted into the kiss.

A few moment they pulled apart.

Pidge lunged forward, hugging Lance. "I love you too." She whispered.

She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. "You know that I now will be living in my parents apartment."

"Yep."

"Matt is probably spying on us."

"Yep."

"There's a good chance the other's are listening at the door."

Lance chuckled. "Probably."

"And Allura and Shiro are more or likely making plans on how to keep an eye on us for when we move into the Atlas."

Lance, once again agreed.

A comfortable silence followed, with both of them wondering why it took so long for them to reveal their feelings about each other.

But at the same time, they didn't care.

Because no matter how things went, they would have ended up right where they were.

And that's all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**_This is it. The end._**

* * *

Pidge was right, Matt had snuck onto the roof with a bit of Veronica's help (and Kosmo's. He had permission from Keith!), and the pair were spying on their siblings.

Nyma was with Keith, Romelle, Hunk, and Shay, who were all crammed behind the tiny door leading onto the roof. Trying to hear what was going on. (Hunk was planning a congratulations dinner, and Keith couldn't help but think of Acxa.)

Shiro and Allura were hearing it all through the space mice, who had snuck onto the roof to spy. (She was also right about the Atlas situation. So for the moment, Pidge and Allura would be bunking together, and Lance would be with Shiro.)

In other words. They had no privacy.

But that was okay.

Pidge saw movement to her left, and leaned close to Lance's ear and whispered something, making a mischievous glint appear in both of their eyes.

Lance turned to where she saw the movement, while Pidge tiptoed to the door.

"You can come out now!" He called, the moment Pidge swung the door open.

Five bodies fell onto the roof, while two sheepish sibling stepped out of hiding.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Pidge playfully asked.

"Sorry." Seven voices muttered.

Hunk was the first one to recover. He jumped up and then pulled Lance and Pidge into a hug.

"I can't believe it's taken so long!" He cried, while motioning for the other's too join in.

They did.

"What do you mean, 'you can't believe it's taken so long?'" Lance asked as the group pulled apart.

"He means, we saw this coming from a mile away." Keith laughed, shaking his head.

"You're joking."

Matt also laughed. "No, we're not. Even I saw it, in that short time I was with you guy's at the Castle of Lions."

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious."

The group turned to the door, where Shiro and Allura were standing.

"Space mice." Allura explained simply, the four mice running out of hiding.

"Traitors." Pidge muttered, even though she still had a smile on her face.

"Well I didn't see it coming." Veronica sighed. "I thought..." She looked between Allura, Lance and Pidge with a confused look on her face.

"It's okay, Veronica." Allura said. "I only realized it this evening, after Lance and I decided that we did not make a good couple, and are better friends."

"But-"

Lance leaned close, and whispered to his sister. "Lotor."

Veronica's eye's widened with understanding, and she backed off.

"Well, I think it is now time for us all to head to bed.'" Shiro stated, "Come on."

Lance grabbed Pidge's hand and squeezed it. "I will walk you too you're parent's apartment." He said, while looking to Matt for an okay.

He got it.

"So, what are we gonna do about Kaltenacker?" Pidge asked as they walked.

"Well, when are we moving into the Atlas?"

"Umm, I think next week."

"Okay! Then I can have her for two day's, you can have her for three, and the remainder of day's she can spend on the Atlas."

Pidge thoughtfully tapped her chin. "I don't think they'll let us keep Kaltenacker on the Atlas."

"We'll make sure Kaltenacker will be on that ship." Lance leaned close. "Even if we have to sneak her on."

Pidge giggled, and the rest of their walk was spent whispering about how to do it, if it came down to that.

"This is my stop." Pidge sighed as they arrived at her parent's apartment. "Goodnight."

Lance smiled. "Goodnight." He whispered, before giving her one last, quick, kiss.

Pidge was all smiles as she entered the apartment, where her parent's and Matt were waiting.

Her dad with a warning.

Her mom wanting to talk.

And Matt, silently vowing to kill Lance if he ever broke his little sister's heart.

But Pidge didn't really care.

All she cared about, at that moment, was the fact that Lance loved her, and she loved him.

She always would.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has commented, favorited, and is reading. Which basically means everyone :)**_

 _ **And I would like to say, that I was reading a guest comment that asked about a Kacxa fic. I will confirm that I actually have been working on a Kacxa fic, and it should be out soon.**_


End file.
